


In My Eyes

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Is that right?, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, body image issues, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: It was a bad habit he fell into, going home day after day and scrutinizing himself in the mirror.





	In My Eyes

 

He held his breath, keeping his eyes closed as the white dress shirt fell from his arms. Counting backward from five, he released that breath while cracking open his eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror, his trousers sans belt hanging low on his hips, his torso bare to the cool air around him. Before getting into such a serious relationship, Alan didn’t have many qualms about his body, physically. There were a lot of things he wanted to change about his health, but physically, he thought himself to be average. Now, being in this relationship with a man who was far more handsome then he could ever dream of being, he began to criticizes himself.

He hadn’t really noticed it until he looked in the mirror one day,  _ really _ looked. He’d been so worried about a bruise his shoulder received that when he checked himself over for any more wounds, he found a voice in the back of his head pointing out things he never really thought bothered him; comparing himself to Eric’s past lovers. Men and women alike. He didn’t have a bust or a curvy figure but he also didn’t have muscles or strong facial features. He was skinny and boney, not someone Eric should have ever take an interest in. But he did, for some reason.

It was a bad habit he fell into, going home day after day and scrutinizing himself in the mirror. This wasn’t right, this was off, everything was wrong. After remembering almost all of Eric’s past dalliances, Alan shouldn’t have been attractive to the blonde. On the contrary really. “Alan, ye home yet? I brought coffee!”

Alan jumped, scrambling to throw his shirt on but Eric opened their bedroom door before he could button it up. He held the coffees he mentioned but a quizzical look on his face had Alan shying away. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No. I was just…a demon interrupted my reaps today and I was merely checking myself over.” he shrugged, quickly doing up the buttons.

That expression on Eric’s face didn’t go away. If anything, it got worse. “Al, ye were reapin’ with me today, remember? We dinnae face any demon.”

Alan winced, looking away. In such a rush for an excuse as to why he was so enamoured with the mirror, he’d forgotten it was Eric he reaped with. “Right…”

“Sae, ye lied which means somethin’s botherin’ ye.” the coffees were set on the desk and Eric approached, strong arms easily wrapping around his smaller frame. “Ye gonna tell me?”

“It’s silly.” Alan muttered.

Eric turned his head to kiss Alan’s cheek “Y’know, yer a handsome young lad.”

Alan felt his cheeks go red. “Not really.”

“Oh, ye are.” Eric’s arms unwrapped from him only to have his hands undo the buttons of his shirt (such a hastily done job leaving them in the wrong holes) “Ye really are.” Big, warm hands eased down his chest, coming to rest on his hips. “‘ave I ever told ye that?”

“A f-few times.”

“Ah, a few times no’ enough.” another kiss to his cheek and Eric was nuzzling against him. “I’ve seen ye look at yourself, Alan. I know ye dun think wha’ I’m sayin’ is true, but it is.”

Alan sighed, letting himself relax back into Eric. “I don’t get it. What about me is attractive? I’m not feminine, I’m not masculine, I’m just…” he frowned. “I’m just boring.”

“Mm, yes, because bein’ a short little spitfire is borin’.” he laughed through the grunt as Alan elbowed his gut. “‘m serious Alan. If you’re tryin’ tae compare yerself tae everyone else I’ve dated, then yer bein’ silly. All of ‘em were just meant for a shag. Hell, I shouldn’t even use tha’ word ‘dated’. All they were, were means tae end fer me. They meant nothin’.” he leaned back to turn Alan to face him, hands still resting on his hips. “Ye on the other hand, are one of the most handsome, charming, loving, caring, big hearted men I’ve e’er met. Yer sae bloody handsome with yer silky soft chocolate brown hair, yer smooth, perfect skin, yer figure tha’ I’ve almost drooled over after seein’ ye in jus’ a towel.” he cupped Alan’s cheek, smiling wider at him. “An’ those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes, Alan. They speak for ye when ye dun say anything.” he leant closer, their lips barely brushing. “Plus, ‘ve never been sae attracted tae someone's lips before.” he whispered before kissing him. 

Alan practically melted into the lip-lock, his face feeling so hot, his hands finding purchase on Eric’s broad shoulders. “You’re just saying those things.” Alan said when he force himself to pull away. “To make me feel better.”

Eric sighed, shaking his head. “Love, if I was, do ye really think I’d waste time on ye? I ne’er say thin’s I dun mean, no’ even tae get someone in bed with me. Everythin’ I just told ye, ‘m dead serious about. Ye are one of the most handsome young lads I’ve ever laid me eyes on an’ it was torture tae wait until ye were no longer my junior sae I could finally ask ye out.”

Alan looked down, squeezing his hands on Eric’s shoulders. “You really think I’m handsome?”

“Bloody hell I do.”

Alan pursed his lips, tempted to look behind him at the mirror. “I believe you.”

“Good.” he lead Alan by the arm around his was it toward the desk where their coffees sat. “Now why dun we drink this on the couch an’ cuddle up with a movie?”

Alan nodded, taking his cardboard coffee cup. He knew it would take longer than this to get his mind off those thoughts completely, but having Eric always there to reassure him would make that far more bearable. He knew there was a reason he was in love with this man and this was just one of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm spamming both the Ronilliam and Slingphries tag recently. My apologizes. This was another finished prompt from tumblr, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
